


Break my Heart

by God217



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: This is basically the love child between and angst fic and a shitpost, Vlad is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: What was he thinking, letting Jack into his house? He should've known this would happen. The moment he'd entered, it was like Vlad had simply ceased to exist, immediately forgotten. Jack came by for a visit, and once again, Maddie was breaking his heart.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Break my Heart

And as he watched the two of them cuddle on the couch, in complete disregard of his presence, he had to admit one thing.

It was his own fault.

Really, what had he expected? Letting Jack into his house? He should've predicted this.

Maddie had been his and his alone, and he'd been certain she loved him; but of course, it always had been merely a matter of time until this happened.

Still, like a fool, he'd done nothing to prevent it.

How had he not seen this coming? After so long, all the times he'd lost her over and over again, how could he have possibly still trusted that she'd choose him now? Maddie... in every form, in every reality, every time, she chose Jack.

And he'd still had hope.

He'd still been happy with her by his side, sharing his home, sharing his bed, as if those moments would last forever. But nothing good lasts forever, does it? He just wasn't fated for happiness.

He wasn't fated for her affections.

Just that morning, he'd woken up to her sweet kisses on his face, and now he had to stand by and watch her lean into Jack's touch, as if he'd been the one loving her all along. And he hadn't!

Vlad had made absolutely sure that she would never meet another man this time, that she was his and his alone, and nobody could take her from him.

But in hindsight, he should really have known his day would come.

It wasn't like he had willingly invited Jack or anything. He wouldn't be stupid enough to do that, even without having Maddie with him, why would he possibly want to spend time with his old 'pal'? Yet, he had opened the door.

When Jack had shown up with a plate of cookies, (which he did have to admit he had always liked back in college), he'd opened the door and let him in, utterly careless. He'd even offered him tea, just to keep up the facade of their friendship.

But he had only realized his grave error when the large man had entered his living room and plopped down on his couch like he belonged there. And by then, it had already been too late. Maddie had already spotted him, and all the love Vlad had been giving her, all the attention and care, it was as if it had just gone and turned to dust in that same second, as if he'd never even mattered at all.

She'd gone and betrayed him all over again.

Of course.

She would always break his heart.

No matter how much he loved her, no matter how much of his fortune he spent on her, she would always choose Jack. She had never actually cared about his heart, had she? No, she'd only tolerated him for a small amount of time, only used him for the things he'd given her.

As much as he'd tried, of course her love could never be bought.

If at least she stayed with him, even if only for his expensive gifts, he wouldn't mind it so much if she didn't truly love him. He'd be okay with it if she at least had the decency to pretend. But no matter how much money he spent, she'd want to be with Jack, and she wouldn't even try to let him down easy. Whatever it was that she saw in that moron, he'd never have it. And Maddie made sure to rub it in his face every chance she got.

He'd never have her. No version of her.

And now he was stuck serving tea while she'd climbed onto Jack's lap as if Vlad weren't even in the room, as if it were the most casual thing to do in another man's presence.

As if she'd already forgotten all about him.

Forgotten everything he'd done for her.

He felt as if he'd turned invisible, yet he was certain he was in his human form and they could see him just fine, especially when Jack had the audacity to begin some pointless small talk. A lighthearted conversation, as if he'd done nothing wrong at all in his whole life.

Casually stroking Maddie's cheek, while she happily closed her eyes, he simply continued to ask about Vlad's life with his idiotic, wide smile, unaware of what he was doing to him.

He'd always been so unaware. So stupidly unaware and blind, Vlad had always been convinced he'd been doing in on purpose, but maybe he was really just that dumb.

Jack had always only seen the things he'd wanted to see.

He'd always seen them as three best friends, with a bond that nothing would ever break, not even a horrible accident and twenty years of silence.

Clearly, he'd always seen Maddie.

But he'd chosen to ignore his supposed best friend's feelings. Chosen not to acknowledge his pain.

And Maddie was just like him, turning a blind eye whenever it was mildly convenient for her.

How could she not love him? After everything he'd given her. What was he missing?

For the past year, she'd been living in Vlad's mansion, enjoying every bit of luxury he could offer. Receiving nothing but deep, unconditional love, and anything her pretty heart could possibly desire. One would think her life was perfect, no?

What more than this could she want?

He made her an elaborate breakfast every morning, a lavish dinner every night, and anything inbetween she may ask for.

He took care of her when she was sick, or even merely lonely, happily neglecting his duties at work in her favor, regardless of the consequences it may bring.

He loved her. He loved her so much he thought of her every minute of every day, and he always made sure she knew it.

So why did she not love him back?

Why was it that the moment Jack appeared, Vlad was reduced to nothing but a figure in the background, barely even existent, insignificant?

...why did this happen every single time?

With a defeated sigh, Vlad ignored Jack's pointless blabbering and made his way over to the couch. He settled down next to the two of them, much closer than he would've liked.

He hated being this close to Jack, but he hated being apart from Maddie even more.

Reaching out, he scratched her chin the way he knew she loved it. Though she may have been in someone else's lap, though she may have loved somebody else more than him, nothing would never cease his feelings for her, even if it broke him.

She was probably aware of that.

Maybe she wouldn't have done this if she hadn't been certain he'd still care for her. That was both a slightly comforting, if incredibly annoying thought.

"You're breaking my heart, you know that?"

Vlad gazed at her in contemplation, paying no mind to Jack's confused response. He was talking to Maddie, not Jack.

She stared back at him, yellow eyes curious as usual as she watched his lips intently, just like she always did. It always made him feel like she understood him. Then she meowed in response, before gently licking his fingers.

Yeah, she'd always been able to play him like a fiddle.

A part of him considered simply removing his cat from Jack's lap, but despite having accepted his status as a villain, even he would never be able to move a resting feline. That just went against a moral code even Vlad Masters couldn't break.

Instead, he got up again, forcing himself not to look at how comfortably she was nestled over there.

"Where are my manners?" he mused, more to himself than to the other two. He only said it to uphold some part of his mask, but at the same time he knew it had long faltered, though Jack would never notice it anyway.

"We're having tea and cookies and I'm not even serving treats."

With that, he made his way back to the kitchen, shaking his head. First his hologram, now his cat?

Maybe he should get a hazmat suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "You're breaking my heart" for a writing challenge.  
> Special thanks to the DP discord server for helping me come up with the idea, as well as proofreading!
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed my dramatic rendition of "Vlad is salty because his cat is in Jack's lap".


End file.
